The negative health and social consequences of poor eating habits are well documented in the adult population, particularly in relation to cancer, cardiovascular disease, and diabetes. This submission of a Phase I application proposes the concept development and feasibility testing of a worksite wellness website called WorkingOnMyHealth, with nutrition as the first target health area. Worksites are increasingly becoming key channels for health promotion and interventions. The proposed program will be offered through employers to help employees become knowledgeable about healthy nutrition and learn effective, tailored healthy eating strategies. WorkingOnMyHealth: Nutrition (WOH) will be an online personalized nutrition education program allowing employees to receive empirically based information and tailored feedback in a confidential manner. Results from preliminary research suggest that such a program is not only feasible, but also practical and potentially effective for employees and cost-effective for employers. Further, this application supports the agenda for Healthy People 2010, in which worksite-specific objectives have been named to increase employers' offerings of health promotion activities and employees participation in those offerings. An interactive, web-based program designed to provide nutrition education that is informative, engaging, and dramatic and offers the potential for an important health promotion tool for American workplaces.